Amor à Mort
by dinoushette
Summary: La vie quittera mes veines et tu ne seras pas là. Je t’ai toujours aimé, le savais tu ? OS. Yaoi. no tome 6...


Impardonnable simplement impardonnable... (fait un grand sourire à tout le monde...) Quoi c'est vrai je suis impardonnable mais j'ai plus le temps de rien... Bon... Pour me faire pardonner enfin un peu je l'espère... je vous ai écrit cet OS... Commencé depuis fort longtemps à l'époque ou le tome 6 n'avait pas fait pleurer la terre entière et ou j'étais célibataire (ca aide pas pour fiquer d'être en couple je vous le dis...) bref j'espère que ca va vous plaire...

**Disclamer :** N'ayant pas la jouissance des droits du livre et de la marque déposée Harry Potter je me contente de prendre les perso pour les faire subir les véleïtudes de mon cerveau torturé…

**Couple **_: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy (y'en a d'autres? vous etes surs que ca existe?)_

**Rating :** M ou R (perso je pencherais plus pour du NC-17…)

**Genre :** Drame / Tragédie

**Résumé : **La vie quittera mes veines et tu ne seras pas là. Je t'ai toujours aimé, le savais tu ?

**Note **: C'est un OS. Il n'y aura pas de suite…

**NOTE ULTRA IMPORTANTE...** **je voudrais remercier ma jumelle à moi... la seule et unique Lina twins ou vert émeraude... Je t'adore et merci pour les corrections...** (d'ailleurs au passage... **je n'ai plus de béta...**elle est trop occupée par ses études... **et a partir de la semaine prochaine, je me remet activement aux fics... donc si quelqu'un est interessé pour être ma ou mon béta faites moi signes... MERCI...!)**

* * *

**AMOR A MORT…**

_Vendredi 23 décembre, 7h10, Poudlard._

_Je vais mourir, je n'ai d'autre choix. Je pressens déjà la lame effilée sur mon cou et je n'ai pas le choix. _

_Ce soir je serais mort. Je n'ai plus le choix. L'ai-je eu un jour ?_

_Demain, ils trouveront mon corps allongé dans la neige rendue rouge par mon sang. Je n'ai pas le choix…_

_Je suis jeune mais si vieux. Et cette décision…_

_Ce soir je mourrais sans amertume juste des regrets…_

_Un proverbe dit qu'il vaut mieux vivre avec des remords que des regrets, mais je n'approuve pas. Si mon âme survie, je regretterais certainement mon geste, ma vie hypothétique ; mais je n'aurais jamais pu vivre avec le remord d'avoir du suivre une voie qui ne serais pas le reflet de mes convictions…_

_Je n'ai pas le choix…._

_Ce soir, je serais serein quand la main qui tiendra cette dague en argent tranchera ma gorge… Ma main… Je préfère m'ôter la vie plutôt que de me la faire prendre par un autre._

_Ce soir je n'aurais pas peur. C'est un choix que j'ai fait. Je ne regretterais pas. Je partirais fier. Je m'abandonnerais à la mort sans aucune peur. Tel le chevalier qui m'a prit mon cœur, je serais courageux et ne faillerais pas ; Je n'aurais pas peur car je penserais à lui, comme toujours. _

_Je n'essaie pas de me persuader de faire le bon choix, je l'ai fait depuis longtemps, depuis la rentrée. Ce sera ce soir…_

_J'aimerai simplement voler une dernière fois, sentir le vent dans mes cheveux et la vitesse me griser alors que le sol s'approchera inexorablement de moi et que je remonterais vers le ciel…_

_Je n'aurai pas mal ou si peu lorsque la vie s'enfuira de mes veines, j'ai déjà suffisamment souffert._

_Demain, Hagrid me trouvera aux aurores. Il ramènera mon corps sans vie à Dumbledore. Sera-t-il triste en me voyant sans vie ? Cherchera t'il à comprendre ? Préviendra t'il toute l'école au petit déjeuner ? Personne ne me regrettera vraiment…_

_Et lui, sera-t-il triste ? Voudra t'il voir ma dépouille ? Pleurera t'il ma mort ?_

_Un goût amer ampli ma bouche, mais je n'ai d'autre possibilité. Je préfère mourir de ma main que de la sienne. J'aurais pu me battre pour lui mais ce serait de la main de mon géniteur que je périrais, et ça non plus je ne le veux pas…_

_Aujourd'hui, je devrais me montrer fort ne rien laisser paraître. Je garderais la tête haute. J'ai fait mon choix._

_La porte de mes songes doit se refermer. Il est l'heure d'entrer en scène, le clown triste doit faire un dernier tour de piste, il mourra ce soir…_

_**§§§**_

Il referma le cahier sans le regarder. Il se leva et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il s'approcha de la fausse fenêtre et regarda le parc de Poudlard. Cette vue factice était celle que l'on observait depuis la tour Gryffondor. Il le savait pour avoir longuement cherché l'origine de ce point de vue et maintenant qu'il le savait, il regrettait de n'être jamais entré dans leur tour. Il aurait aimé visiter leur retraite. Savoir si leur salle commune est aussi chaleureuse que la sienne est austère.

Il se sentait de moins en moins serpentard. En sept années, il avait appris à les détester cordialement, à l'exception de Blaise qui était son ami, son seul véritable ami pas un profiteur intéressé par son nom ou ses richesses.

S'il avait connaissance des intentions qu'il avait pour ce soir, Blaise l'empêcherait. Ils parleraient un verre de Whisky à la main, oubliant leurs problèmes pour quelques instants. Blaise lui dirait que Rien ne vaut la vie et lui répondrait que la vie ne vaut rien. Il savait qu'il manquerait à Blaise, tout comme Blaise lui manquerait.

A cette pensée, une larme une seule et unique larme s'échappa de son œil droit roula sur sa joue pour finir sa couse sur ses lèvres purpurines. Une larme au goût si amer…

On frappa à la porte.

Il essuya sa joue d'un revers de manche et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était Blaise. Il le fit entrer.

« Draco, c'est l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Tu ne me rejoignais pas alors je me suis permis de venir… »

« J'étais perdu dans mes pensées j'ai pas vu l'heure. Allons-y… » Il attrapa sa cape qu'il accrocha d'un geste, prit son sac et sa baguette et sortit de sa chambre.

Ils marchaient silencieusement sur le chemin les menant à la grande salle. Une pensée lui revenait inlassablement à l'esprit… Jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout ne jamais plier. D'un autre côté, il aurait voulu, aujourd'hui en ce dernier jour de sa vie, montre son vrai visage. Mais il ne fallait pas. Il ne devait pas…

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la grande salle, elle s'ouvrit à l'heure arrivée. Il recomposa le masque froid qu'il portait depuis toujours. Ils s'installèrent à l'heure place habituelle table des serpentards.

Il se servi un café et beurra un toast. Il bu une longue gorgée de son café alors que des ses yeux il balayait la salle à la recherche de cette personne. Il pu malheureusement constater que sa place était vide. Aussitôt son esprit se posa des milliards de questions, sur les raisons de cette absence.

Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par Pansy Parkinson à qui il aurait bien refait le portrait pour oser lui parler dès le matin.

« Bonjour Drakinouchet chéri… » Sa voie, son air amoureux et sa tête, sans compter les paroles dites, conférèrent au prince des serpentard une nausée matinale digne d'une femme enceinte.

« Parkinson, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. D'ailleurs vu qu'en ce moment même tu m'adresses la parole je ne vois pas en quoi ce pourrait être une bonne journée… »

« Mais Draco, nous allons nous marier… Nous serons fiancés d'ici quelques jours et… »

« Ma journée est définitivement gâchée vu que tu viens de me rappeler cet horrible détail, d'ailleurs j'ai une chose à te dire à ce propos. Ne me touche jamais où tu le regretteras… »

« Mais Draco, vu que nous allons nous marier, nous devrons vivre ensemble… »

« Au cas où tu aurais oublié les raisons de ce mariage, je suis suffisamment riche pour acheter une maison avec au moins deux chambres, donc ne rêves pas… Même si selon moi tu aurais davantage ta place au chenil… »Les capacités mentales limitées de la brunette laissait sous entendre qu'elle n'avait pas tout comprit. A vrai dire elle s'évertuait à disserter sur les devoirs des époux l'un envers l'autre. Draco ne l'écoutait pas, il ne s'abaisserait jamais à l'écouter. En cet instant il se demandait quelle serait sa réaction le lendemain à la même heure après l'annonce de son décès… La mort lui sembla soudain si libératrice…

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit alors. Il se tenait là devant lui. Ses yeux semblaient tristes alors qu'il riait à une remarque d'un de ses amis.

Draco avait l'impression que le temps s'était figé. Il le regarda s'avancer jusqu'à sa table. Il le détaillait des pieds à la tête, se demandant comment les dieux avaient pu laisser s'évader de leur paradis une si belle création. Le beau brun s'assit en face de lui.

Pendant un instant, il lui sembla qu'il lui avait sourit mais il se morigéna d'une telle pensée. Jamais il ne lui souriait, jamais il ne le regardait, toujours de la haine jamais d'amitié, jamais d'amour…

Il revint brusquement à la réalité lorsque ses yeux si tristes s'ancrèrent dans les siens. Une étrange tristesse lui enserra la gorge. Il avala le reste de son café et se leva.

Il sortit de la salle sous le regard interrogateur de ses camarades et sous l'œil désespéré de Pansy Parkinson qui n'avait toujours pas fini son discourt sur les joies de devenir madame Pansy Malfoy.

Une fois sortit de la salle, il se mit à courir sans but. Il se retrouva alors en haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Il regarda le paysage, de cette hauteur tout paraissait petit. L'idée de passer par-dessus le parapet lui vint à l'esprit mais il s'en empêcha. Il voulait vivre cette journée jusqu'au bout. Il voulait atteindre ses dix-sept ans. Il mourrait cette nuit à minuit une. Pas maintenant, pas ainsi…

Il inspira longuement, l'air froid de cette matinée d'hivers le vivifiait. Il regagna l'intérieur du château ne voulant pas arriver en retard à son premier cours au risque de ce faire coller ce soir…

Il adorait le vendredi, malgré les deux longues heures de défense qui l'attendait, il préférait de loin l'heure de botanique dans la serre numéro cinq, celle des fleurs rares, pour finir sa journée avec ses deux matières préférées enchantement et potion. Son seul regret pour aujourd'hui était de ne pas avoir entraînement de Quiddich.

Il arriva le premier devant la salle de défense. Le professeur Lupin arriva quelques instants après et le fit entrer. Lupin le regarda longuement alors qu'il s'installait à une des tables du dernier rang.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Monsieur Malfoy ? » Draco s'assit avant de répondre à son professeur. Il était surpris d'une telle attention.

« Non, professeur tout va bien. » Le professeur le regarda plus intensément. Les yeux dorés du loup garou le dérangeait mais quelque part il était heureux que quelqu'un s'intéresse enfin à ses problèmes.

« Vous êtes sur vous semblez soucieux. Si vous désirez parler, je vous prêterais une oreille attentive… » Draco fut soudain tenté de lui parler, de tout lui révéler, d'alléger sa conscience ; mais avant qu'il n'ai pu commencer sa phrase, trois personnes firent leur entrée. Le trio le plus connu de Poudlard, Potter, Weasley et Granger dans toute leur splendeur, exultant à l'idée de retrouver Rémus Lupin pour un nouveau cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Bonjour Remus, Euh Professeur Lupin… » Sa voie, cette voie il se sentit fondre pour ne devenir qu'une flaque. Il leva les yeux. Ils se posèrent instantanément sur lui. Il était en grande discussion avec leur professeur. Il était si vivant en cet instant. Il l'observait. Il semblait parfait avec ses rayons de soleils matinaux l'auréolant de leur lumière céleste, son corps parfait apparaissait en ombre chinoise lui conférant un aspect surréel. Il était simplement beau. Il ne fut ôté de ses songes que lorsque la sonnerie retentie, il se rendit alors compte que la salle était pleine. Blaise était assis à ses côtés. Ce dernier se pencha à son oreille.

« Parfois tu es pathétique tu sais ? C'est un Gryffondor… Et c'est Potter. »

« J'ai toujours aimé les défis… » Une vague de désespoir l'envahit alors. Il réalisa que jamais _il _ne saurait, que jamais il n'aura avoué ce sentiment que _lui_ seul aura éveillé au plus profond de son être et de son cœur.

Ils étaient déjà attablés pour le déjeuner lorsque Draco décida de lui écrire, de tout lui révéler, de lui avouer cet amour à sens unique, et de lézarder ce masque froid et distant pour laisser transparaître le feu brûlant de ses sentiments. Il regarda inconsciemment la table des rouge et or. Ses yeux trouvent ceux de sa Némésis. Ils se regardèrent, vert contre argent, sans se juger, s'observant simplement. Alors qu'un sourire étira les lèvres du survivant faisant augmenter d'un seul coup la fréquence cardiaque du serpentard, quelqu'un le tira de ce doux duel oculaire le ramenant brusquement à la triste réalité de sa vie.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? » La voix nasillarde de Pansy Parkinson lui vrilla les tympans. Il lui sembla que la vie était vraiment mal faite. La seule personne qu'il aurait voulu entendre dire 'Mon Amour' ne l'appelait que par son nom de famille…

«Pansy dans quelle langue dois-je te dire que tes surnoms débile tu les gardes pour toi ! Appelle moi Draco ou mieux ne m'appelle pas, ne me parle pas… »

« Mais Draco… »

« Si tu dis encore une fois le mot mariage ou fiançailles, je t'offre comme cadeau de noël au saule cogneur. »

« Mais… »

« Je n'ai pas été clair peut-être ? Blaise rassure moi tu comprends quand je te parle… »

« Bien sur Draco mais ce n'est visiblement pas donné à tout le monde… »

« Non, apparemment, certain ont du mal à comprendre ! Alors je reprends pour toi Pansy ! Pas de surnoms débiles, si tu me touches, si tu me parles de mariage, de sexe, d'enfants ou que sais-je encore… Tu trouveras que la mort est une douce solution face à ma colère… C'est clair ce coup-ci ou tu as besoin d'un avant goût ? » Parkinson regarda Draco, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Elle se leva dignement avant déclater en pleurs et de quitter la grande salle en courant. Milicent Bullstrode le suivie gratifiant Draco d'un regard mortel peu convaincant selon lui.

Une fois débarrassé de l'emmerdeuse numéro 1, il pu s'intéresser davantage à la glace qu'était en train de déguster un certain brun sur la table des rouges et or. En cet instant, il aurait voulu être une crème glacée à la pistache pour pouvoir sentir ses lèvres délicates l'effleurer de leur douce chaleur et se sentir fondre dans cette bouche… Inconsciemment il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, son souffle se fit plus court, et l'excitation qui coulait dans ses veines le faisait devenir de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans son pantalon d'uniforme. Il fantasmait sur cette petite langue rose qui venait lécher la crème glacée et…

Blaise lui donna un coup de coude, il se rendit alors compte des regards étonnés de Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Il les rassura bien vite en leur confiant qu'il avait un plan pour 's'occuper' des gryffondors. Parfois les serpentards sont si prévisibles…

Une fois le repas terminé ils rejoignirent leur salle commune, le boudoir comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler. Ils s'assirent et allumèrent leurs cigarettes.

Ils étaient en grande discussion sur quelle fille à Poudlard possédait le plus gros quotient poitrinaire, lorsque leur directeur de maison fit son entrée dans un balai aérien de cape et de robe.

Draco avait toujours aimé Severus Rogue. Certes c'était son parrain mais il n'y avait pas que cela, il l'avait toujours envié. Il le trouvait si libre. Au début de ses études à Poudlard, il remerciait la providence qu'il ait été son parrain au vu du traitement privilégié qu'il avait et dans sa maison et dans ses cours. Mais le fait était que bien qu'il aimât profondément son parrain, jamais il ne lui parlerait de ce soir. Il craignait les réactions de son parrain comme il adorait celles de son professeur. Jamais il ne réussirait à lui confier ses doutes face à l'avenir.

Il tira longuement sur sa cigarette alors que leur professeur s'asseyait à leur cotés allumant un cigare. (Dsl je voulais les faire non fumeur mais un whisky à une heure de l'aprem n'est pas génial je trouve… enfin c'est mon avis…)

« De quoi parliez vous ? » La proximité de Rogue avec ses élèves Serpentards aurait surpris plus d'un élève ayant un jour supporter le terrible Severus Rogue, pourtant le contrat qu'il avait avec Dumbledore était ainsi, il devait obtenir la confiance de ses élèves et être assez proche d'eux pour qu'ils n'éprouvent aucune difficultés à se confier à lui. Quoiqu'on en pense, les jeunes finissent toujours par en savoir plus que leurs aînés…

« Nous comparions les plus belles poitrines de Poudlard. Auriez vous un avis Professeur ? »

« Normalement en tant que Professeur je ne devrais avoir aucun avis, mais en tant qu'homme les choses sont bien différentes. Que Salazar ne me renie pas, elles sont à gryffondor, la plus jeune Weasley et Granger. » Draco n'écoutait que distraitement la conversation qu'il trouvait peu intéressante. Il aurait bien aimé les faire se taire en leur disant que le plus beau cul de Poudlard était celui de Potter, mais...

« Et toi Draco tu en penses quoi ? » Il fusilla son ex-meilleur ami du regard, après tout, il était le seul dans la confidence de son homosexualité.

« A vrai dire pas grand-chose, du moment qu'elles ne jouent pas les vierges effarouchées… » Il s'amusait de voir combien il avait une réputation de don Juan et de dieu du sexe alors qu'il était vierge… Certes il avait bien envoyé plus d'une femelle au delà du point de non retours mais il n'avait jamais eu de coït avec l'une d'entre elles, préférant se réserver pour celui qui le hantait au risque de mourir puceau… Chose qui se profilait inexorablement devant lui.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il se leva.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller en cours. A tout à l'Heure professeur. » Il quitta la pièce suivi par ses _amis_.

Arrivant devant la salle d'enchantement l'inévitable se produisit, comme lors de la majorité des cours en commun avec les Gryffondors. Weasley, lui adressa la parole.

« Alors Malfoy, demain c'est les vacances… Je suppose que tues heureux d'aller retrouver ton petit papa. Avec un peu de chance, il t'emmènera voir son grand ami Voldemort. » Il regarda le roux mais s'abstint de toute réponse. « Quoi ? Tu n'as rien à répondre ? Tu dois vraiment être impatient pourtant. » Draco s'était tourné et fixait désormais le mur. Il essayait de calmer sa respiration, il ne devait pas le frapper se serait lui donner raison, inconsciemment ses poings se crispèrent. « Au fait, passer ta vie à Azkaban ne te fait pas trop peur ? On dit que maintenant que les détraqueurs sont partis, ils ont réhabilités la torture mentale… Ils diffusent des dessins animés moldus… Des leçons de morales données par des petits lapins roses… » Là ce fut le mot de trop. Sa main agit sans aucunes pensées connexes en lui, Un puissant crochet du droit se heurta douloureusement au visage de Ron Weasley. Le gryffondor recula et porta sa main à son œil meurtri, il le regardait de son œil bovin incrédule.

« Weasley, la prochaine fois, je serais moins gentil… Tu ne sais rien de moi. Alors tes petits préjugés gryffondoriens à deux noises, tu les gardes pour toi. Au fait dit moi c'est vrai ce que l'on raconte sur ta sœur ? Il paraîtrait qu'elle ne sort qu'avec des mecs qui ont les moyens pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter le nécessaire vital… » Ca lui faisait mal de dire cela, il savait que la famille Weasley était la deuxième famille d'Harry, mais Ron l'avait vraiment poussé à bout. Il l'avait trop poussé pour qu'il ne réponde pas.

Harry, s'était tenu en recul de toute la scène. Il retint Ron par l'épaule alors que ses oreilles commençaient à atteindre la couleur de la doublure de sa cape : rouge. Il semblait prit entre deux feux, d'un coté il y avait Ron, son amitié et sa fierté ; de l'autre, Draco, son arrogance, sa haine et sa fierté. Leurs ridicules conflits l'épuisaient à vrai dire.

« Malfoy, Ron vous êtes des cons. Ca sert à quoi de se balancer des insultes à longueur de temps ? Ron tu ne connais pas Malfoy, c'est vrai alors arrête de faire le con en parlant de Voldemort. Malfoy, attaquer la famille de quelqu'un c'est lâche trop lâche pour toi. Faites vous des excuses. J'en ai marre de me battre à longueur de temps. Alors j'ai une proposition pour vous… Ignorons nous, ce sera plus simple. » Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, le professeur Flitwick arriva dans le couloir. Il regarda Ron et Draco, fulminant l'un contre l'autre, d'un œil étonné.

« Que se passe t'il ici ? » L'œil tuméfié de Ron gonflait de plus en plus. Draco dont les tempes battaient au rythme effréné de son cœur tentait de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Hermione regarda Harry, surprise, avant de répondre.

« Rien professeur. Ron est maladroit et il s'est fait mal à cause… a cause des escaliers mouvants. »

« Ces maudits escaliers… C'est trop dangereux… Cette école est un piège qui ne demande qu'à se refermer sur vous… Bien rentrons en classe. Et faites plus attention la prochaine fois monsieur Weasley. » Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent rapidement.

Draco se sentait coupable. Il détestait perdre son sang froid ainsi. Pourtant entre eux, tout c'était toujours fini ainsi. Ce qu'il regrettait amèrement son geste, et encore plus la réaction d'Harry. Tant qu'il avait sa haine, il savait qu'il pensait au moins un peu à lui mais être ignoré été mille fois plus dur pour lui.

Cette heure d'enchantement lui sembla étrangement longue, il n'arrivait à rie. Lorsque la sonnerie retenti il fut le premier à rejoindre sa salle de potion. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle sous l'œil interrogatif de son parrain. Le reste des élèves arrivèrent peu de temps après lui. Il se retourna quelques instants le temps d'apercevoir Potter et ses deux chiens. L'œil de weasley virait sur le noir. Il s'étonna à penser qu'ainsi il aurait un souvenir, même éphémère, de lui. Potter quant à lui semblait triste et amer. Il leva la tête vers le tableau, croisant un instant de ses orbes verts éclatants, le gris orageux des yeux du blond.

Draco reporta son attention à la préparation de sa potion. Elle lui sembla étonnement facile tant et si bien qu'il la fini avec une demie heure d'avance. Il fut dès lors gratifié de 10 points. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il se retourna de nouveau. Harry semblait en pleine concentration. Il ajouta quelque chose dans sa potion et replongeât intensément dans ses pensées.

Draco était fasciné par les mains d'Harry. Elles étaient si masculines, si fortes mais elles semblaient si douces. Son esprit vagabondât et se mit à penser à ces mains faisant autre chose que de remuer du bout des doigts un agitateur. Ses yeux se fermèrent et une longue expiration sortit de ses lèvres.

Heureusement pour lui, seul son voisin de table s'en rendit compte. Il fut brusquement tiré de sa rêverie par un coup de coude dans les cotes. Il rouvrit les yeux et les posèrent sur son désormais ex meilleur ami officiel : Blaise Zabini.

« Draco, je veux bien que tu fantasmes sur Potter et son petit cul d'attrapeur. Je veux même bien concevoir que tu cries son nom quand tu te branles mais par pitié, évite de gémir en cours, ça me déconcentre… » Draco regarda outré son camarade.

« Je n'ai pas gémi. Et je ne cris pas quand je me… d'ailleurs je ne me branle pas… » Le regard de Blaise se fit alors significatif. Le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce lui fit alors réaliser que l'ensemble des élèves présent le regardait fixement. « Blaise je n'ai pas parlé aussi fort que ce que je crois ? »

« Si peu Monsieur Malfoy… » Une voie froide se fit entendre dans son dos. Il se retourna, Severus se tenait debout dans son dos.

« Excusez moi professeur d'avoir troublé la quiétude de votre cours. »

« Vous êtes déjà pardonné. Mais à l'avenir évitez de vous insurger contre monsieur Zabini. » L'ensemble des Gryffondors semblait outré de la réaction de leur professeur. Draco fixa très dignement l'ensemble des élèves qui se tournèrent instantanément à leurs chaudrons. Il exécuta ensuite un regard de la mort qui tue et qui fait très mal made in Draco Malfoy sur Blaise. Pour toute réponse ce dernier lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Si, je te jure, tu as gémi mon pote. »

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre. En cet instant précis, il lui sembla que cette journée équivalait à toute les autres depuis un certain temps… Pourrie…

Il entreprit alors de nettoyer sa paillasse. Il venait tout juste de terminer lorsque la fin du cours retentie, stridente, dans ses oreilles. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, la douce voie froide et monocorde de son professeur le retint.

« Monsieur Malfoy, pourriez vous rester un instant s'il vous plait ? » Il fit alors marche arrière et se dirigeât à reculons vers le bureau de son parrain. Il demeura silencieux le temps que la classe soit entièrement vide. Severus se dirigeât vers la porte et la verrouilla. Il lançât un sort d'intimité sur la pièce. (Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez bande de pervers assoiffés de lemon… ou serais ce simplement moi ?) Il remonta l'allée principale et s'assit sur son bureau. Il sembla longuement chercher ses mots. Une voix douce filtra au travers de ses lèvres, une voix que peu de personne pouvait se vanter d'avoir entendu, une voix suave et délicate ; une voix étrangère à ce professeur cruel et insensible que se voulait être Severus Rogue.

« Draco, tu sais ce qui va se passer pendant les vacances ? » Draco détourna le regard des yeux d'onyx de son parrain.

« Tu parles de quelle partie ? Mon intronisation ou mes fiançailles avec Pansy - le fléau de l'humanité – Parkinson ? » Il se mit inconsciemment une main dans les cheveux comme pour se rassurer.

« Des deux. Je voulais te dire que je n'approuve pas les choix de ton père. »

« C'est vrai que Pansy est une calamité… Et dire que je devrais passer ma vie entière avec elle… » Le professeur soupira avant de reprendre.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un cadeau, mais je parlais de l'autre chose… » L'aîné remonta la manche gauche de sa robe mettant à découvert la terrible marque des ténèbres. « Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne suis pas fier de porter cette marque sur le bras, loin de là. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que comme toi, je n'ai eu d'autre choix. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. J'avais peur de mon père. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de lui dire non. J'ai même du me plier à des fiançailles arrangées qui ont heureusement pour moi été rompues. J'ai bien failli devenir ton oncle tu sais… Enfin tout cela est du passé. Ton père a déjà du te dire depuis fort longtemps que j'étais un des seul lien du Lord à Poudlard et que tu pourrais venir me parler… Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que je suis un espion. Je travaille pour Albus Dumbledore. Je suis peut-être fou de te dire cela mais nous avons besoin de toi. Tu es évidement libre de refuser cette offre mais j'ai l'intime conviction que depuis quelques temps tu doutes de ton attachement aux forces du mal. Je sens que tu as changé et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais saches que si tu doutes sur le bien fondé de ceci _– il montra sa marque_ – Ma porte t'es grande ouverte. » Severus se tu. Draco n'en revenait pas. Il comprenait enfin les faux fuyants de son parrain, ses absences, ses doutes… Alors qu'il allait répondre le brun reprit. « Ne répond pas maintenant. Réfléchi bien. Etre espion est un grand danger. S'ils le découvrent je suis mort. Mais je te fais confiance. Je te libère. Tu sais comment me contacter en cas de besoin… » Draco sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Il rejoint alors sa chambre et s'y enferma.

Il s'écroula sur son lit, il était totalement perdu. Sa décision était pourtant prise depuis longtemps et maintenant il doutait…

Il se releva et s'assit à son bureau. Il attrapa une liasse de lettre. Il prit la première et lut.

_« Draco,_

_La décision de tes fiançailles avec Pansy Parkinson vient d'être prise. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ton union avec elle est primordiale pour nos deux familles. Vos fiançailles auront lieu le 28 décembre._

_D'autre part, saches que tu seras des notre le 27 au soir. Je compte sur toi pour agir en Malfoy._

_Nous en reparlerons à ton retour au manoir._

_Lucius Malfoy. »_

Il rangeât soigneusement la lettre avec les autres avant de frapper rageusement son bureau. Il ouvrit son carnet rouge et se saisit d'une plume.

**_§§§_**

_Vendredi 23 décembre, 17h30 Poudlard_

_Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Alors que tout était décidé, Sev' réussi à me faire douter. Il m'offre la possibilité de devenir un espion pour Dumbledore. Ils doivent surveiller nos pensées dans cette école, je ne vois pas comment ils sauraient sinon…_

_Mais malgré cette proposition tentante, il reste d'autres problèmes. Cette folle qui me dégoûte de plus en plus et à qui je vais devoir me fiancer, et lui qui me hante de plus en plus. _

_J'ai honte._

_J'ai honte de mes faiblesses. J'aurais aimé être le fils parfait que voulait Lucius, mais… Personne n'est parfait. Je ne veux pas le satisfaire, je veux avoir le choix une fois dans ma vie._

_J'ai décidé de mourir… Plus rien ne me fera vaciller, même si ce choix est celui des lâches. _

_J'ai également pris la décision d'écrire à Harry ce que je ressentais pour lui. Pourtant je ne veux pas qu'il vienne me sauver… Je lui enverrai un hibou avant d'aller dans le parc… Il n'aura pas le temps de me retrouver ainsi._

_Je vais également écrire une lettre à Severus et une autre pour mes parents (Même écrire ce mot me donne la nausée.), je laisserai un mot pour Dumbledore. J'aimerai qu'il nomme Blaise à ma place de capitaine de Quiddich et que Weasley soit le préfet en chef, je lui dois bien cela après le coquard qui lui orne le visage… _

_Je garderais tout sur moi sauf celle prévue pour Harry._

_Il va être l'heure de dîner. Je n'ai pas faim._

_Je vais donc refermer définitivement ce cahier sur lequel j'ai tant aimé écrire._

_Un dernier mot : Adieu._

_Ps : Blaise, je sais que tu as tout lu (petit voyeur). Saches que tu auras mon respect éternel. Tu es et resteras mon meilleur ami. Tu me manqueras._

**_§§§_**

Il referma le cahier mais ne le scella pas contrairement à son habitude. Il se leva, resserra sa cravate et partit vers la grande salle.

**…oooOooo…**

Il jeta sa plume au travers de la table et jeta un regard rageur à Ron.

« Tu comptes me faire la tête toute la soirée ? » Ron grommela quelque chose qu'il prit pour un Oui. « Tu l'as cherché. Ce n'est pas parce que je dois vaincre Voldemort que je dois en plus me battre pour sauver l'honneur de mon meilleur ami. Je ne voulais pas me battre contre Malfoy. » Ron soupira avant de répondre en maugréant.

« T'étais pas obligé de me demander de lui faire des excuses. » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ronald, Harry à raison, tu as été trop loin et tu mérites ce magnifique œil au beurre noir. Et je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que ce qu'il a dit sur Ginny mérite une sanction. » Ron se tourna vers la brunette et lui lançât un regard noir.

« Je te signale que tu as dit à Flitwick que j'avais raté une marche dans les escaliers… Alors tu n'es pas mieux qu'Harry. » Ce dernier se leva et pointa un doigt accusateur sur son ami.

« On va arrêter de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, un point c'est tout. Vous ne comprenez pas que j'en ai marre de me battre à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de cette école ? Ca faisait deux semaines, deux longues semaines que Malfoy n'avait pas attaqué et il a fallu que se soit toi Ron qui craque… Moi j'en ai marre ! Je ne demande pas grand-chose. Juste de l'ignorance. » Ron regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux, il se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise avant de commencer à répondre.

« Harry, je… »

« Harry rien du tout… Il veut qu'on l'oublie un peu Harry. Il ne veut pas qu'on lui fasse la tête la veille des vacances de noël qui pour une fois dans sa vie sera fêtée dans la joie et la bonne humeur dans une maison chaleureuse et en dehors de Poudlard. »

« C'est bon tu as gagné mais après les vacances, je lui ferais cracher ses dents une par une pour avoir osé insulter ma sœur… » Hermione fourra ses livres dans son sac.

« En attendant, on pourrait aller manger ? » Les garçons fermèrent leurs livres et allèrent les mettre dans leurs valises.

Ils descendirent à la grande salle et s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles. L'animation de la table des gryffondor était aux antipodes de l'austérité qui régnait à la table serpentard. Harry avait la sensation d'une chose anormale, c'est alors qu'il aperçut Draco Malfoy, un air mi soucieux mi résigné sur le visage, son regard était décidé. Leurs yeux se croisèrent quelques instants avant que le brun ne ressente une vague de désespoir l'envahir.

Il détourna rapidement les yeux et balaya ses pensées moroses pour s'allier à l'ensemble des septièmes années pour corrompre la préfète et ainsi pouvoir organiser une fête surprise pour les vacances de Noël. Le plus dur dans le fait de corrompre la préfete de septime année de Gryffondor étant de lui prouver l'intérêt de faire la fête. Forcement, Hermione Granger dont le plus grand passe temps est de travailler, est plutôt difficile à convaincre.

« S'il te plait Hermione, juste entre nous, les sixième et les septimes années. Les aspics sont à la fin de l'année et demain c'est les vacances… » La jeune femme leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel. Ron la regarda dans les yeux. « Et je suis sure que tu es curieuse de savoir ce que contient la dernière nouveauté des jumeaux : le pack spéciale fête des maraudeurs. Dit oui… » Elle soupira.

« Ron, je me méfie toujours des nouveautés des jumeaux encore plus lorsqu'elles sont associées de prés ou de loin aux maraudeurs… » L'ensemble des voisins de la demoiselle lui firent leur tête spéciale supplication à une préfète réfractaire, à savoir têtes désespérées, mentons tremblotant et lèvre inférieure légèrement retroussée vers le bas… La clé résidant évidement dans les yeux plein d'espoir…

Elle hésita quelques instant fuyant du regard ses camarades. Elle abdiqua. « Bon d'accord Mais seulement si vous arrêtez de faire vos têtes de Strangulots. » Une vague de liesse s'empara de la table. « Par contre, si le professeur Mac Gonnagal nous surprend… »

« Tout est de ma faute. De toute manière, on me passe tout en ce moment. » Harry dirigeât son regard vers la table professorale et faint un sourire. « Bien. Je rentre au dortoir, je n'ai pas fini mes valises. » Il se leva, Ron imita son geste.

« Moi non plus, je viens avec toi. » Hermione les observa et se leva également.

« Je vous suis, je voudrais remettre en ordre mes fiches de défense et relire mes cours d'arithmancie avant de partir. » Le trio fit un signe de tête aux autres avant de rejoindre leur tour.

Harry monta au dortoir sans un mot. Il s'allongeât sur son lit absorbé par ses pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête l'étrangeté de Malfoy ces derniers temps. Il l'évitait, il l'observait toujours du coin de l'œil, il ne lui _parlait_ plus. A vrai dire Harry commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur les intentions de Malfoy face au mage noir, surtout depuis le jour ou il l'avait surpris avec un tee-shirt manufacturé _Harry Potter fan club_. Qu'arriverait-il à Malfoy s'il refusait de suivre son père dans les rangs de Voldemort ? Il se retint d'en parler à Ron. Il s'endormit l'esprit brouillé.

_Il était dans une salle inconnue. Il observait une scène de loin. Il se voyait à genoux à coté d'un corps, un poignard à la main, pleurant sur la dépouille encore chaude du mort. Une ombre approcha du Harry de son rêve. Une ombre vaporeuse fantomatique. Le fantôme se pencha vers lui. Il sursauta._

_Le Harry du rêve regardait fixement le fantôme et ses larmes redoublèrent. Une voix résonna dans la pièce._

_« Ne pleure pas pour moi Harry. » Le Harry du rêve regarda le poignard à la lame si tranchante, il l'approcha de sa propre gorge. « Ne fait pas cela Harry. Pas pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je veux que tu vives… » Harry leva alors la tête vers le spectre, ses yeux retournèrent rapidement vers le cadavre._

_« Je veux te rejoindre… Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? JE t'aimais, si tu savais comme je t'aimais… Laisse moi te rejoindre… » Il regarda une dernière fois le spectre puis tourna la tête du cadavre. Il l'embrassa avant de s'enfoncer la dague dans le cœur. Il tomba sur lourdement sur l'autre corps gisant. Le Harry observateur se rapprocha des deux corps alors que le fantôme caressait les cheveux bruns dans un geste protecteur. Il se penchant et se vit lèvres contre lèvres avec Draco Malfoy. Il se mit à pleurer._

« HARRY ! » Il sursauta se réveillant totalement. « Enfin, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller. » Ron le regarda quelques instant avant de s'assurer d'être seul avec Harry dans le dortoir. « Harry, tu pleures… C'est encore un de ces rêves de Voldemort ? »

Harry porta ses mains à ses joues et s'aperçut alors qu'elles étaient trempées de larmes. Il se rappela de son rêve et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il lui répondit la voix étranglée. « Non, non, j'ai fait un rêve étrange c'est tout mais ne t'en fait pas… Ce n'est rien de grave. » Alors qu'il essayait de finir sa phrase ses mots moururent dans sa gorge.

« Tu me dirais s'il y avait quelque chose… » Harry acquiesça. « Bien je descend, je voulais te dire de nous rejoindre dans la salle commune. »

« J'arrive. Juste le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer… » Ron sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Harry s'allongeât à plat dos fixa le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Harry était profondément perplexe face à son rêve. Il savait qu'il était attiré par Malfoy, mais c'était juste physique alors pourquoi avait t'il dit qu'il l'aimait, et surtout pourquoi Malfoy gisait mort. A cette idée des larmes remontèrent à ses yeux.

Il se leva brusquement et parti dans la salle de bain se rafraîchir.

Il descendit rejoindre ses camarades après avoir enfiler une tenue plus décontractée. Bizarrement l'image de Draco mort ne le quittait pas. Elle en devenait obsédante. Elle était comme gravée dans ses rétines.

Il s'obligeât à oublier son rêve avant d'entrer dans la salle commune une ambiance festive y régnait. Il chercha longuement Ron et Hermione du regard avant de le trouver sous une branche de gui bouche contre bouche dans un baisé passionné. Seamus s'approcha de lui.

« On ne t'attendait plus… On a commencé sans toi du coup… les jumeaux se sont surpassé pour leur nouveauté… » Harry ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille peu préoccupé par les nouveauté des jumeaux en matière de farce et attrape.

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est parfait. Il sont pensées à tout... sort d'insonorisation, boissons et amuses gueules, farces et attrapes, jeux moldus comme sorciers… C'est vraiment l'idéal. Ils disent avoir eu l'idée grâce aux maraudeurs, je ne sais pas qui c'était et s'ils ont un jour réellement existés mais j'aurais aimé les rencontrer. »

Harry ne pu réprimer une vague de désespoir alors qu'il prononçait un simple « moi aussi… ». Il était en train de s'imaginer Rémus, Sirius et son père faisant la fête dans cette même salle, la préfete sûrement sa mère essayant tant bien que mal de les arrêter. Oui, il aurait réellement voulu les rencontrer.

Il soupira et regarda dans le vide quelques instants. Une tornade rousse passa à ses cotés et lui sauta au cou.

« Coucou Ryrry. Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air… Tu ne nous fais pas de petite déprime ce soir… Demain c'est les vacances de Noël… Deux semaines avec nous au Terrier ça va être génial… » Elle se tu quelques instant et observa Harry dans les yeux. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher n'est ce pas ? Raconte… » Harry soupira. Il était tellement proche des Weasley que ces derniers l'avaient adoptés dans leur cœur. Il savait qua dans son cœurs ils étaient sa famille. Jamais rien ne changerait cela.

« Rien. Juste un coup de blues ça va passer… » Elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

« Tu as vu les deux là-bas ? » Elle pointa son frère et Hermione. « Il était vraiment temps tu ne trouves pas ? J'ai bien cru que ça n'allait jamais se faire… En tout cas, ils vont finir par battre des records d'apnée… »Harry rigola.

« La réelle question est : Etant donné qu'ils se tournent autours depuis désormais sept années, et qu'un couple normal passe la majorité de son temps à s'embrasser, dans combien de temps se lâcheront-ils ? » Ginny rigola.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait prévenir Maman de ne pas les laisser s'approcher l'un de l'autre pendant les vacances ? » Harry réfléchis quelques instants.

« Non, laissons là découvrir par elle-même… Ce sera plus drôle… » Elle tourna la tte et aperçu quelqu'un.

« Harry, tu m'excuseras mais je dois aller saluer quelqu'un… Un septième année fort sympathique… Je te laisse… »

« Rousse incendiaire… »

« Brun ténébreux… » Elle parti vers le jeune homme en question et sourit à Harry. Il avait toujours aimé Ginny. Elle avait toujours été une fille a part pour lui. Une sorte de petite sœur à protéger… Celle qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Il tourna la tête et remarqua que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient depuis longtemps arrêtés d'être l'attraction de la soirée mais s'ils continuaient ainsi encore longtemps ils le redeviendraient rapidement. Il détourna la tête un sourire aux lèvres et alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre.

Au dehors, le parc était calme. La neige tombait à gros flocon sur es montagnes écossaises. Regarder la neige tomber l'apaisait. Au bout de quelques instants quelqu'un s'assit à ses cotés. Il ne tourna pas la tête reconnaissant le parfum. Il continua à observer la neige s'accumuler sur les bancs du parc.

« Harry ça va ? » Harry posa les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

« Oui et toi Colin ? »

« Ca va. Je voulais juste savoir si tu en avais parlé à Ron et à Hermione. » Harry détourna le regard et retourna à la contemplation du parc. I reprit calmement cherchant à annihiler tout sentiment de colère.

« Colin, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais d'autres choses à faire que mon coming-out… Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais j'ai un mage noir aux trousses. D'ailleurs toi et moi c'est définitivement terminé. » Colin regarda dans la même direction qu'Harry.

« Je sais… Y'a quelqu'un qu'autre ? »

« Non. Juste des attirances et pour toi ? »

« Pareil. » Ils se regardèrent aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Colin se leva et s'en alla. Harry retourna à la contemplation du parc. C'est alors qu'un point blanc effectua un piqué vers la fenêtre ou il était assis. Il le reconnu immédiatement comme étant sa chouette. Elle semblait pressée. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et elle entra. Il attrapa la lettre qu'elle portait et la gratifia d'une caresse. Elle repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Harry regarda le pli. Son nom avait était écrit à la plume, proprement d'une écriture fine. Il la retourna. Le cachet ne lui disait rien mais il devina sans peine sa provenance. Le D et le M entrelacées d'un serpent ne laissaient que peu de doute sur l'expéditeur du pli. Il regarda les personnes autour de lui et décida de monter dans son dortoir pour a lire.

Il grimpa les escaliers et la décacheta une fois la porte verrouillée. Une plume blanche tomba de l'enveloppe. Une plume semblable à celles d'Hedwige. Il la ramassa et la regarda. La pointe avait été affûtée pour l'écriture. Elle semblait avoir déjà servie.

Il déplia la lettre avec appréhension avant de la lire.

_« Harry,_

_N'ai pas peur, je ne te veux pas de mal. Je souffre trop pour cela. Jamais plus je ne te heurterais. Tel mes mémoires d'outre tombe je t'écris ceci._

_Jamais plus je ne dirais de mal de toi ou de tes amis._

_Jamais plus je ne te ferais souffrir._

_Jamais…_

_Harry, j'aimerais simplement que tu me pardonnes… Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette guerre entre nous. Tu m'as heurté en plein cœur et je me sentais meurtris. Attiré par toi mais refusant cette possibilité._

_Maintenant je n'ai plus peur de ta réaction. Je te l'avoue alors. J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi. Tu as éveillé un muscle que je croyais gelé. Ta haine a dégelé mon cœur pour le faire brûler d'une flamme sans fin._

_Harry, ne jette pas cette lettre au feu. Harry je suis sincère._

_Harry… comme j'aurais aimé prononcer ton prénom en ta présence, dans tes bras alors qu'à bout de souffle la passion aura déchiré mon être._

_Mais cela sera à jamais impossible._

_A l'heure ou tu lis ceci, je suis déjà probablement mort._

_C'est mieux ainsi. Ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi._

_Je voudrais simplement que tu me pardonnes._

_De ma plus belle plume je te dis un simple adieu… Je t'aimais Harry…_

_Draco Malfoy. »_

Il s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était impossible. Pas Malfoy. Il se rassit et relu la lettre. Alors que des larmes sillonnaient ses joues rougies, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il attrapa la carte des maraudeurs et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Il bouscula tout le monde pour atteindre le portrait de la grosse dame. Il sépara Ron et Hermione en grommelant quelques excuses et passa le portrait.

« Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » La carte se déplia laissant apparaître la topographie de Poudlard. Où que Draco soit, il le trouverait…

**...oooOooo...**

L'heure est venue, je tiens la dague qui de ma main tranchera ma gorge. Mon sang s'épanchera de la blessure et je mourrais là. Je suis assis dans la neige, observant pour la dernière fois l'environnement enchanteur dans lequel je vis depuis plusieurs années… Le château est endormi, l'hiver a recouvert l'ensemble du domaine de son manteau de neige. Et le silence.

Combien de fois suis-je venu me promener dans ce parc en hivers ? Je ne sais pas des millions de fois mais trop peu en réalité.

Tout est calme. Tout est beau, si magnifique, si irréel…

Au loin une horloge sonne les douze coups de minuits. Je me fige imprégnant cette image pour la dernière fois. J'ai 17 ans désormais je suis majeur et bientôt mort…Je m'assois auprès d'un arbre face au lac.

Ma main tremble alors qu'elle ressert son étreinte sur cette dague libératrice.

« NOOONNNNNNNNNN… » Mon cœur rate un battement, je me retourne, il n'y a personne. Mon imagination me fait des tours…

J'approche la dague de mon cou et entaille la peau. Subitement, la dague quitte ma main et s'envole loin de moi. Il y a des crissements de pas dans la neige fraîche. Quelqu'un s'approche.

Mon cœur bat à un rythme frénétique. Les pas se rapprochent. Je me retourne alors que les pas se sont arrêtés. Mon souffle se coupe.

IL est là la dague dans sa main. Il la regarde et me regarde. Il semble soulagé. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait là.

Je ne bouge pas alors qu'il s'approche de moi. J'ai l'horrible impression d'être un enfant pris en faute. Il s'arrête quelques pas derrière moi.

Je reporte mon attention sur le lac alors qu'une main douce et chaude se pose délicatement sur mon épaule, une main si rassurante…

Je me retourne une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux croisent les miens. Aucune parole ne sort de ma bouche.

Il sait. Il a lu la lettre. Je le sens. Il a l'air triste, je baisse les yeux. Je ne le mériterais jamais…

Sa main droite se pose sous mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder. Ses yeux vert émeraude reflètent son inquiétude. Je ne comprends pas, il n'a pas le droit, il ne doit pas me faire douter…

« Draco, je t'en pris, ne fait jamais cela jamais. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. Tu ne peux pas mourir pas maintenant… Que deviendrais-je sans toi ? Draco… » Les cinq lettres de mon prénom résonnent entre ses lèvres, cinq lettres qui me semble rouer si doucement dans sa gorge d'une voix douce et chaude. Je réalise alors que pour la première fois de nos vies, il prononce mon prénom. Une douce chaleur m'irradie tandis que je comprends la portée de ses propos.

Est-ce son coté chevaleresque qui l'a poussé à me _'sauver'_ ou est-ce autre chose ?

Il me regarde profondément la sérénité à remplacée l'inquiétude de son regard.

Au fond de moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne réalise plus ce qui se passe. Il est là agenouillé devant moi dans la neige. Il frissonne mais ne semble pas avoir froid.

Et là dans un élan fougueux, mes lèvres épousent les siennes. Elles sont chaudes et douces. A elles seules, elles réchauffent l'ensemble de mon corps transi de froid. En une seule seconde, tout en moi a balayé toutes les insultes, toutes les piques, toutes les paroles blessantes, toute notre mascarade. Mon masque tombe enfin. Harry, je ne te ferais plus de mal, jamais… Vas-tu me repousser ?

Nous sommes toujours assis dans la neige. Il est là ses lèvres collées aux miennes, il ne me repousse pas. Le baisé se fait même plus exigeant, plus passionné. Nos langues se rencontrent se titillent, s'enroulent et se déroulent dans un tango envoûtant. Juste lui et moi.

Plus rien en ce moment n'existe mis à part lui. Il est mon univers, ma planète, mon présent mon avenir. Il fait jour, il fait nuit, il fait chaud, il fait froid, je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. Il est dans mes bras et c'est le plus important. Nous, nous séparons à bout de souffle. Il frissonne prend ma main et m'entraîne dans une course folle, ou qu'il aille je le suivrais parce que désormais, je sais que je vivrais grâce à lui.

**…oooOooo…**

Harry attrapa la main de Draco et l'entraîna vers le château dans une course effrénée. Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs empruntèrent plusieurs escaliers jusque parvenir au septième étage devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Folley. Ils s'arrêtèrent après qu'une porte soit apparue dans un petit Pop Sonore. Draco resserra l'étreinte de leurs mains liées alors qu'Harry ouvrait la porte. Ils savaient très bien l'un comme l'autre ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte, celle de la salle sur demande. Leur désir l'un de l'autre, c'était exprimé pour eux. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Deux canapés en cuir noir trônaient devant une cheminée allumée. Dans un coin se trouvait un bureau sur lequel il y avait un nécessaire d'écriture. Il y avait également une bibliothèque et une armoire dans laquelle ils trouveraient certainement de quoi se changer. Au milieu trônait un immense lit aux armoires de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

Harry se contenta de jeter sa cape avant d'embrasser Draco. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit. Draco tomba à la renverse et Harry monta à califourchon sur lui. Draco le regarda surpris. Ils ne disaient rien, leurs yeux exprimaient tout, un restant de lucidité dans un brouillard de désir.

Harry se pencha vers le visage de sa némesis et le regarda. Les yeux orageux de son vis-à-vis étaient troublés. Il l'embrassa doucement, lentement gouttant à toutes les sensations qu'ils s'offraient. Les joues habituellement blanches du Blond se teintèrent de rose. Il rougissait. Il sentait chacun de ses vaisseaux se dilater au fur et à mesure de l'augmentation des battements de son cœur. Un gémissement s'engouffra entre ses lèvres purpurines. Le gryffondor se sépara des lèvres tentatrices à regret.

Draco avait chaud, trop chaud. Il commença à défaire sa cape mais le brun arrêta son geste et l'effectua à sa place. Le gryffondor se décala avant d'enlever complètement la cape et de la lancer au travers de la chambre. Les yeux verts émeraude du jeune homme aux cheveux noir brillaient d'un désir non faint, il retira ses lunettes et les posa sur le chevet. Ses yeux parurent encore plus troublés.

A partir de cet instant, il sembla à Draco qu'il n'effectua plus aucun geste. Il se délectait de l'effeuillage qu'Harry effectuait devant lui et sur lui profitant de chaque geste, de chaque effleurement, de chaque hésitation… Les vêtements se retrouvèrent à différends endroits de la pièce, peu leur importait à vrai dire, ils retrouveraient leurs vêtements le lendemain. Seul leur importait l'autre ses lèvres sa peau sa chaleur…

Il ne restait qu'au deux adonis que la barrière si fine les empêchant de se découvrir entièrement. Ils étaient là dans une étreinte serrée, leurs désirs fiers et dressés l'un contre l'autre, un plaisir hardant dardant chaque veine de leur corps, s'observant d'un regard nouveau. Leur contraste rendait la scène étrange et leur lien encore plus. Les deux ennemis n'écoutant que leur désir l'un envers l'autre, oubliant toute raison, oubliant l'extérieur, n'écoutant qu'eux, s'apprêtant à faire l'amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Et dans un geste involontaire, leurs érections douloureuses se touchèrent à travers le tissu de leurs boxers. Ils gémirent de concert.

Harry regarda plus intensément Draco, alors que ses mains partaient à l'aventure sur ce torse découvert. Sa peau était douce.

Il plongeât sa tête dans le cou du blond et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres... Draco frissonnait alors que tout son corps était en feu. Il ressentait des vagues de désir lui tirailler les reins et son érection plus que naissante devenait de plus en plus douloureuse alors que les mains d'Harry se faisait de plus en plus aérienne sur son torse. Tous les sons qu'il émettait ne faisaient qu'augmenter la douce torture qu'effectuait le gryffondor. Il gémissait, grognait, soupirait, miaulait dans une voix douce et virile. Le brun se délectait de l'entendre murmurer son prénom entre les lèvres mis closes soupiré dans un souffle court. Il le trouvait splendide, magnifique taillé dans du marbre pur, son corps avait le touché et la douceur de la porcelaine et également sa pâleur...

Sa bouche abandonna le suçotage du lobe de l'oreille du blond pour descendre s'attaquer à un des mamelons dressés du torse imberbe. Il laissa entre les deux endroits des millions de baisés mouillés. Ses mains continuèrent alors l'exploration du corps offert descendant plus bas caressant ses fesses à travers le tissu noir.

Il finit par lui retirer son boxer alors que ses lèvres effectuaient le tracé de ses abdominaux.

Il le regarda dans les yeux lorsque sa main effleura le penis du blond. Ce dernier ce cambra sous le plaisir ressenti... Chaque parcelle de son épiderme le picotait. Il se sentait bien parfait en cet instant. Et Harry, son Harry le faisait voir ce que jamais jusqu'alors il n'avait ressenti. Les yeux verts le faisaient se sentir bien confiant... Il se sentait être...

Le brun continua de faire descendre sa bouche vers l'endroit de tous les plaisirs masculins et Draco ne pu s'empêcher de glisser une main dans les cheveux noirs en bataille. Ses cheveux étaient doux comme de la soie. C'était le seul geste qu'il pouvait effectuer caresser les cheveux du survivant... Il était transcendé par le plaisir. La luxure c'était glissé dans chacune de ses veines comme une drogue dont il se sentait déjà accro.

Il sentit soudain un coup de langue qui lui fit voir des étoiles avant de sentir une moiteur autour de son sexe vrombissant au rythme puissant de son coeur. Il n'en pouvait plus tout Harry lui inspirait le plaisir et il était là, la tête entre ses jambes, lui faisant se sentir vivant et ressentir des choses comme jamais il ne les avait ressenties...

Il ne pouvait que gémir, il ne pouvait plus parler. Seul son nom réussissait encore à passer ses lèvres sèches. Il commençait à trembler. Il avait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Il tenta d'indiquer à son amant qu'il allait atteindre son plaisir mais Harry continua sa caresse buccale.

Il jouit dans sa bouche en se tordant de plaisir en hurlant le prénom de son aimé. Harry l'embrassa après qu'il est repris son souffle. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Draco sourit alors qu'Harry posait sa tête sur le torse du blond.

« Je t'aime Potter... » Il se rendit compte que depuis l'épisode de cet après midi, il ne lui avait rien dit. Harry releva la tête et sourit à la remarque.

« Moi aussi Malfoy... » Draco l'embrassa à en perdre haleine et se rendit compte que lui seul avait prit son plaisir. Il commença à caresser le torse du brun sans aucune pudeur ni aucune retenue. Il se retourna de manière à se retrouver au dessus du brun. Il déposa quelques baiser papillons sur sa clavicule. Il s'approcha de son oreille… « Je veux te faire voir les étoiles et oublier ta vie comme tu viens de le faire… » Il commençait à descendre vers le boxer rouge du gryffondor quand ce dernier le stoppa.

« Non. » Draco le regarda surpris… Harry s'assit et l'embrassa… « Je veux plus… Je veux t'appartenir. Etre à toi… Je veux que tu saches que je ne plaisante pas Draco. J'ai eu si peur… » Les yeux d'Harry se brouillèrent de larmes… « Fais moi l'amour Draco, prouve moi que ce que tu m'as dit est vrai… » Draco le regarda choqué.

« Qu'as-tu dis ? » Draco était troublé.

« Je t'aime Draco… Si tu savais comme je t'aime… Je viens de m'en rendre compte mais je veux que tu me fasses tient. Que Voldemort et la guerre me paraissent loin alors que tu seras en moi… » Draco l'embrassa et essuya les perles mouillées qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Draco le força à se rallonger et lui enleva son boxer. Il le regarda dans son entier avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Il le regarda quelques secondes hésitant à lui parler de son inexpérience. Il se dit qu'il se devait de lui dire.

« Harry, je… Je n'ai jamais… rien… rien fait… Je… c'est la première fois… » Harry plongeât son regard troublant dans le métal en fusion qu'était les yeux du blond. Il posa une de ses mains sur sa joue avant de rougir légèrement.

« Je te guiderais… » Draco se sentit étrangement rassuré avant d'être piqué par la jalousie. Il s'abstint pourtant de tout commentaire.

Il embrassa Harry et redescendit vers son bas ventre. Il lécha son gland violacé alors qu'il commençait à entrer un doigt dans l'intimité du brun. Se dernier gémit. Le blond effectua quelques mouvements en lui avant d'enfoncer un deuxième doigt après qu'Harry lui l'ait indiqué… Ce dernier commençait à avoir le souffle court. Bien que Draco ne l'admettrait sûrement jamais faire plaisir à Harry pendant que ce dernier le guidait l'excitait terriblement.

Il commença de la même manière à effectuer quelques mouvements de ciseaux pendant qu'Harry se saisissait de sa baguette et lançait un sort de lubrification sur le sexe de Draco. Il le regarda quelques instants puis d'un mouvement de tête, il lui fit comprendre qu'il était près pour lui.

Draco enleva ses doigts. Il embrassa Harry tout en entrant doucement en lui. Il cru un instant qu'il allait jouir de ce plaisir fou qu'il ressentait. Il se stoppa néanmoins pour qu'Harry s'habitue à sa présence. Il bougeât sans le vouloir et toucha un point extrêmement sensible. Harry hurla son plaisir avant de se mettre à onduler sous lui. Ils voyaient des étoiles, ils se sentaient si bien l'un avec l'autre ne formant qu'un seul être. Harry accéléra le rythme de son bassin. La sueur les recouvrait peu à peu. Leurs souffles se saccadaient et les prémices de la jouissance commençaient à se faire sentir. Draco attrapa le sexe tendu d'Harry et commença à le masturber entre leurs deux corps moites. Draco s'enfonçait un peu plus vite un peu plus fort touchant quasiment à chaque empalement la prostate du gryffondor qui ne s'arrêtait plus de gémir. Dans un soubresaut, il se vida dans la main du blond. Ce dernier le suivit sous les contractions salvatrices que venait d'avoir le brun. Il se retira d'Harry et s'allongeât à ses côtés pour reprendre sa respiration.

Harry se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa. « Merci… » Il se blottit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir. Draco le regarda quelques instant. Il semblait si serein. Il était loin de ressembler à cet oisillon perdu de ses débuts à Poudlard… Il réalisa que bien qu'il n'avait pas essayé de contrôler cette soirée, elle allait changer sa vie à tout jamais…

Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

_**§§§**_

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla à cause d'une sensation de froid. Il mit ses lunettes et observa la pièce autours de lui. Il regarda sa montre. Il se leva fit le tour de la pièce et se mit à paniquer…. Ou était passé Draco ? Son Draco, l'homme qu'il se savait aimer…

Il retint les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Il s'assit dans le canapé le plus proche de la cheminée. Un petit déjeuner apparut devant lui. Il l'avala d'un trait et alla s'habiller. Il se dirigeât vers le bureau et remarqua une lettre à son nom. Elle était ni cachetée ni pliée juste quelques mots griffonnés à la va vite…

_« Harry, mon amour_

_Ne t'inquiète pas je ne me suis pas enfuit. Je règle quelque chose et je reviens…_

_A tout de suite…._

_Je t'aime_

_Draco… »_

_

* * *

_

_L'histoire ne diras jamais s'ils vécurent heureux se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'elfes de maisons mais qui sait…_

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS... étant donné la date... Je vous souhaite par avance à tous une **bonne et heureuse année 2006...** Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur et tous les lemons possibles et imaginable... et je me souhaite des milliards de reviews...

Gros bisous...

Dinoushette


End file.
